Hurt Me
by iTz-TaSty-BoO
Summary: John Cena and Justin Gabriel are two junior high school boys that are obviously in love. Will their love end once Randy Orton tries to permanently hurt justin?


Hurt Me

It was The first day of school ay Granite Park Junior High. There were kids running through the halls, yelling to their friends, and checking out their new lockers. "Everybody, if I can have your attention please," Said principal McMahon. "I Need EVERYONE to come down to the auditorium at this moment so I can welcome everyone to a brand new school year!" everyone rushed down to the auditorium still running and yelling to their friends. "This year's gonna be awesome! I mean we're not 7th graders anymore AND I hear there's gonna be new foreign exchange students!" said John Cena. He was the most popular by in school. He got all the awards, all the girls, and made every team he tried out for.. He seemed just too perfect. "Yeah, I guess so.. And that's cool too. Maybe we'll make new friends." said Adam. Adam and John had been best friends since the second grade. But their friendship began to fade ever since John became the popular kid.

All the kids were seated in the auditorium talking and giggling with their friends until principal McMahon came on stage and said "Welcome back students! We are glad to be back with you this year and I would like to announce to you that this year we will be having foreign exchange students! So please, make them feel welcome here at our school. Now, I would like to introduce to you our foreign exchange students!" As they walked across the stage the whole audience was quiet and filled with confusion. "Now First I would like to introduce to you, Maryse Ouellet. She is from Montreal, Quebec Canada." Maryse got a bunch of hoots and whistles from the boys in the audience as she flipped her long platinum blonde hair back, after all, she was quite beautiful. "Second, we have, From Calabria, Italy, Santino Marella! Everyone began to laugh as Santino made funny faces and did a hilarious dance. He seemed like the class clown type. "Third, we have, from Costa Rica, Rosa Mendes." She flashed a bright smile and waved to everyone. The audience clapped. "And Last, But not least, From Cape Town, South Africa, Justin Gabriel." Justin just looked shyly at the crowd and he didn't get a reaction.

The assembly went on about school rules, and new teachers for another 45 minutes. As the assembly ended, John walked out of the auditorium to his first period class. He couldn't stop thinking about that Justin kid. Something about him stood out to john and awoke a part of him that he never knew existed. As he walked down the crowded, noisy hallway, everyone stopped talking and parted a pathway for.. Randy Orton. He was considered a bully. He had a bad temper but at the same time he was quite anti social. He had black hair that covered his eyes, he was tall and he was the only kid in school that had tattoos down his arms. He was also considered an emo. He walked down the hallway Giving an ice cold glare to everyone that made eye contact with. Then he turned around to see the bold figure of John Cena. He took Cena by the back of his neck and whispered "I…..Will…..Fucking…..Hurt…..YOU." He pushed John backwards and left like nothing had ever happened. John sat there on the floor froze, with fear in his eyes. He soon had a flashback from earlier that summer when randy had pretended to be in love with john. John gave randy a chance at being his boyfriend. They became closer and closer until one night after they came from seeing a movie, John gave up something precious, something that could never be replaced. His virginity. Randy took advantage of john and raped him. Leaving him beaten, bloody and broken all alone in the dark.

"Dude…..Dude…DUDE!" Adam shouted in John's ear. "We're gonna be late from class!" John sprang to his feet and both boys raced to class. They had barley made it by a few second when the teacher Mr. Striker began to call out the roll. "Now class, we have one of our new foreign exchange students, Justin Gabriel here in our class so I want you all to help him out. And John, I especially would like you to help him as much as possible. Show him around, help him with assignments, you know the drill." John choked out an "O.K." and he looked over at Justin. He got lost in his eyes and nearly melted when he spoke. "Awwww! Look at that Cody! Looks Like Johnny Cena has a DUDE CRUSH! AHAHAHAH!" Mike "The Miz" teased. "Hahahaha! Yeah, what a FAG!" his best friend Cody Rhodes teased. The two were class clowns but they could be very brutal with words and teasing at times. The class began laughing and john yelled "I'M NOT A FAG AND I DON'T HAVE A DUDE CRUSH!" Mr. Striker came rushing over to stop all the nonsense that was going on between the two.

Justin left 1st period and headed to second thinking about how John was staring at him and what Miz and Cody had said. "Does john like me? Does he really have feelings for me?" All these questions were buzzing in his head. He wasn't paying much attention where he was walking until he bumped into Maryse one of the other foreign exchange students and she dropped her binder and everything fell out. She cursed at him in French while her new best friend Alicia Fox and The richest boy in school Ted Dibiase helped her gather her belongings off the floor. Justin gave an apologetic look and headed to his second period class. He arrived in the classroom full of loud talkative kids he found a seat near the back next to a kid that had glasses and was quite skinny. He also wore a nametag that said "Evan Bourne" Evan looked up at Justin and politely said "How do you do? My name is Evan, If you didn't already notice" he said with a smile. "My….My name is Justin… Justin Gabriel" "Ah, I see, You're a foreign exchange student huh?" the boys continued to talk until they heard a smack of the ruler on the desk and a loud "EXCUSE ME!" that, was Mrs. Guerrero. the whole class silenced with fear in their eyes. "Michelle, Layla, please pass out the worksheets." Michelle McCool and Layla El were Mrs. Guerrero's teacher's pets.

The assignment that was passed out was very hard and there was no lesson or book to it which made it even harder. Justin stared at the page confused and frustrated. Soon he heard his name being whispered to him he turned his attention to Evan who had already finished the worksheet. "It's Easy! All you have to do is list 10-15 things about the earth's core that can somewhat effect our world's O-zone and then you have to…." even went on about measuring and multiplying. Justin was never good in math or science so he knew he was going to fail on his first day. The bell rang and everyone rushed into the hallway.

Randy stepped into the locker room coming from gym. As he opened his gym locker he found prank love letters from various other boys he had abused in the past and screamed "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" Everyone in the locker room went dead silent except John Morrison and Tyson Kidd snickering and giggling away. Randy stormed over to them and yelled in their face "YOU TWO FUCKING BASTARDS THINK THIS SHIT IS FUNNY? YOU IMMATURE FUCKS!" Randy took both boys by their necks and slammed them against the lockers over and over again he released the two gasping for air and holding their necks. Morrison choked out "dude, it was a joke…. You're fucking insane!" before randy could attack again coach Lawler came in blowing his whistle and told randy to head down to the office. On his way there he saw Justin messing with his locker combination trying to get it open. Randy smirked, this could be the perfect time to attack and get what he wanted. And at that moment, he wanted Justin.

Randy casually walked over to Justin and said "hey, let me help you with that." Justin gave randy a fearful look and was about to run but randy grabbed his wrist and told him "it's ok, I wont hurt you, I wanna help you!" Justin gave into randy's convincing lie. The locker was opened, Justin set his books inside and was about to walk away when randy asked "wait! What class are you going to next? Maybe I can help you find it!" Justin sheepishly looked up at randy then replied "umm… woodshop.. I think." randy had another idea he took Justin by his forearm and told him he knew a short cut. He led Justin outside and toward the back of the school to an old shed. Justin pulled away and said "I don't know what you're trying to do but this is NOT woodshop class. I'm leaving." randy then grabbled a hold of both of Justin's arms and dragged him into the shed and locked the door behind him. Justin yelled and tried pulling and pushing but randy just wouldn't budge. Instead he gave poor Justin an evil smirk and clamped his hand over his mouth.

Justin felt tears roll down his eyes as randy began to touch him in places that shouldn't be touched at all, and having them be touched by another male just made the matter worse. Randy whispered dirty things into Justin's ear. Light tears became crying, crying became sobbing and sobbing became Wailing. Before he knew it he was in the cold cement floor with randy above him, impaling him so hard and rough. Randy got off of him and said "mmmmmmmm.. fucking you is like Fucking an angel…" he strutted over to a small drawer in the corner of the shed and began pulling out things that appeared to be a whip, some sort of studded leash, a paddle, some handcuffs and a small box with lord knows what is in there. Randy set the things down on a table and dragged Justin over to some poles that were supporting the shed so it could stay up. He began kissing down the quivering body of poor Justin Gabriel and then he cuffed him to the poles so he wouldn't runaway. Then he walked over to the table and picked up the whip. Without any hesitation, he began whipping poor Justin's chest, stomach and some of his face. Justin screamed and begged randy to stop but that only led to more punishment he dropped his whip, walked behind Justin and whipped his ass. He then whipped his back and all the way down his legs. Justin cursed and called randy names and screamed even louder from the pain and punishment. Randy stopped to let Justin catch his breath and to let him _THINK _it was over. After a few seconds of calming down he saw a silver knife right in front of him.

Now he knew the punishment was really about to begin. He closed his eyes and as calmly as he could he asked randy not to kill him. Randy laughed and said "hahaha! You think I'm gonna kill you? No baby boy… this is only for play." randy roughly sucked on Justin's neck giving him the most painful hickies ever. As he was suckling away he slid the knife down Justin's spine, deep enough to make him bleed. Justin screamed. Randy soon heard talking of other kids outside. "DAMN!" he thought. He pulled the keys to the handcuffs out of his pants pocket that way laying on the floor. He threw Justin his clothes Justin pulled them on quickly and rushed out of the shed sobbing, beat up and blood running down his back. He looked as if he had been jumped by a gang.

John was standing in the hall chatting with Tamina and Jey Uso. He saw Justin dart past him in tears and blood john raced after him. "JUSTIN! WAIT! COME HERE!" john yelled after him down the hall and into the boys bathroom. Justin sank to his knees and cried in the corner. John rushed in and knelt down besides him. "WHAT HAPPENED?" Justin looked up with puffy teary eyes and shakily said "He…He Hurt me John…" John's eyes now filled with anger and rage "Who hurt you!" Justin sniffled. "That randy kid… he said he knew a shortcut to my woodshop class but instead he took me in the shed and he…HE HURT ME!" John stood up and pulled Justin up with him. This was not going to go down like this.

John took down to the nurse's office and let principal McMahon on there so Justin could explain what had happened. John ran down the hall. He spotted randy and yelled "HEY ORTON! WHAT'S YOU'RE FUCKING PROBLEM HURTING SOMEONE NEW?" randy walked up to him and said "What In the hell did you just say to me?" john, without a second thought punched randy right in his left eye. Randy stumbled back but caught his balance and lashed out at john. The two began brawling down the hall. The school began to form an audience that followed the fight everywhere. The fight stopped as teachers made their way through the crowd. John stood holding up his fists as Randy just laid there, holding his bloody nose and swollen face. John was escorted down to the office while other teachers had taken randy down to the nurse's office. Down in the office john sat in the chair of principal McMahon's office while he was talking on the phone to Justin's mother. John sat there tense and nervous until principal McMahon's phone conversation was over. "Well, you, Justin and Randy's mothers are coming and all of us will sit and have a conference and _THEN_ We shall decide what to do with the three of you. Understood?" John nodded his head. "Now tell me John, what is everything that happened that had led up to this?" John hesitated but then replied "Well, Randy and I have a huge rivalry. Then the two of us just stopped fighting with each other. Justin comes along and the both of us become friends so randy gets jealous and rapes Justin and that's how we ended up here.

Principal McMahon was about to speak until there was a knock on the door, He told whoever it was to come in and in came Justin's mother. She looked nothing like justin and spoke with a thick, but understandable South African accent her name was Marcela. She was very concerned about her son so Principal McMahon filled her in on what had happened. Time had passed and in came two other women. One had brown-ish/blonde hair and her name was Carol. This was john's mom. And another lady that was tall about 5'11 she wore thick dark makeup and had high heel leather boots that were at least 4-5 inches tall. She looked like a biker. Her name was Elaine. And this, was Randy's mom. The three women and Principal McMahon had a long conference about what was going to be done about the situation.

John had walked out and saw Justin sitting all alone in a chair out in the hallway. John took Justin by his hand and walked him into the janitor's closet. "Wha-What are you dong?" Justin asked "Don't worry, I just wanna give you something that _YOU _deserve. I think you might like it." John took Justin by his face and kissed him passionately. The two had tangled each others tongues with each other's. john felt tears coming down the beautiful but broken face of Justin Gabriel. He broke the kiss and began nuzzling and kissing softly down Justin's cheeks and neck. The two just stood there holding each other. They realized they needed to get back to the office so they held hands and walked back. When they got back the conference between the three mothers and the principal was over. It was decided that randy was charged for sexual assault and was to be sent to jail the next morning.

Weeks had gone by. Justin began to heal and he grew closer with john. The two had gone to the movies, had sleep over's and lots more. It had been 7:30pm on Saturday and they boys were on top of a roof of an apartment building not too far from where they lived. The were watching the sun set. The two began cuddling. "Justin, I love you and I want to be with you…." Justin smiled and said "Forever!" the two boys giggled and kissed deeply while the sun set in front of them.

The End


End file.
